The present invention relates to a memory reading apparatus.
In conventional memory reading devices, a magnetic head has been used for magnetically recorded mediums, such as a floppy disk, a magnetic tape, and an optical head has been used for mediums, such as an optical disk, an optomagnetic disk, etc.
According to such heads, however, a problem exists in that the memory cannot stand under a long time use due to a physical contact of the head with the memory. A further problem exists in that data cannot be read out of the memory unless a memory cell is made up of a predetermined number of atoms or molecules.